


lj user=moon

by capncosmo



Category: The Solar System
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from The Moon's LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	lj user=moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verusmayaii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verusmayaii).
  * Inspired by [Solar System Friends Cut Icon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2908) by unknown. 



> So there's this icon... For verusmayaii @ LJ, who requested "Sun/Moon, TRAGIC."

I am so pathetic. I know I am. But can you blame me for being attracted to ~STAR POWER~? So what if he doesn't even know I exist?

Yes, I am tragically in love with Sun. Feel free to mock me.

\-----------

That creep Earth hit on me again today. Ew. I know I should probably be nicer to him since I'm apparently obligated by, like, the Childhood Friend Code or something, but the guy is GROSS with a capital GROSS. I swear, he's got _things_ living on him. No matter what the Childhood Friend Code says, I am sure it makes exceptions for when said childhood friend gives you _parasites_ or something. Ew.

\-----------

Three days left before I get to be with Sun!

\-----------

Two days until I get to be right next to Sun!

\-----------

One day left!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I'd say sorry for the spam, except I'm not sorry.)

\-----------

sdfghjklkjhgfdsdfghjk Just me and Sun and no Earth to get in the way? Yeah, think I definitely had a moonquake or five. I need to go have a rest. I'll be dreaming of Sun, so don't wake me up <3

\----------

OMG I am never going to get on Sun's flist, am I? Sun just did a _friends cut_! And he cut _Pluto_! Pluto! There is no hope for me. No. Hope.

\-----------

Augh! Earth, you are such a jerk! Stop getting between me and Sun!

\-----------

Okay, I realize having your atmosphere burned away just might have left you a little messed up, but I am going to DESTROY that hussy Mercury if he doesn't quit it with the pity party play for attention from Sun. IF HE LIKED YOU THAT MUCH, HE WOULDN'T HAVE BURNED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE.

\-----------

SUN. SUN. NOTICE ME.

\-----------

This is hopeless, isn't it? I'm not even in his orbit D:


End file.
